Dirty When Clean
by Darkfire75
Summary: America/Canada. Shower sexing ;D


_**Author's note:**__ Written for a request at the kink meme (again). There's a lot of awesome requests there that I wanna fill out sooo bad XD Anyway, this one asked for America/Canada shower sexing, plus a possessive America. So I delivered ):D_

****

The warm water of the shower felt so good on his achy body. As Canada ran his hands through his hair, he was reminded of the previous night and the reason for why his body hurt. He blushed slightly and reached for the soap. His brother had come over to discuss something; sports, if he remembered right. It was all pretty hazy after that.

He rubbed the soap over his chest, remembering the way America had drunkenly (because they both had been drinking) kissed him. Canada smiled. The sex had been wonderful and America had even let the other nation top him at some point. While in his wonderful trance, Canada failed to notice the person climbing into the shower and coming up behind him. Then he felt arms wrap around his waist and a chin on his wet shoulder and turned.

"A-Al?" he squeaked. "W-What're you doing in here, eh?"

"What? I can't join you?" he replied, grinning.

"I-I didn't say that."

"Good." America placed a gentle kiss to the other's neck. "You smell nice," he mumbled.

"Thanks…"

"Mmm, fuck, you hurt me last night."

"Sorry. But you're not that gentle either."

He winked. "If I was slow, you'd kill me, Matt."

"Probably." Canada really wanted to finish his shower, but that was proving to be difficult now. Then he felt hands close around his cock and he yelped. "Alfred!" he growled.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Hands off!"

"Aww, but why?"

"Because I said so!"

"So I should just start listening to you now because you tell me to?"

Canada glared at him and tried to remove his hands. That only succeeded in making America's hand pump him. Canada moaned without wanting to and blushed furiously as his brother laughed.

"Why do you want me to stop, Matt? You obviously like it~"

"Al…mmf…s-stop…I…I have…"

"What's that? Couldn't hear you over your moaning."

"…I hate you…"

"Haha, no you don't." America nibbled at the other's ear and purred, "You wouldn't let me touch you like this if you did." Canada arched his back when the hand sped up.

"N-No…Al…"

"Hmm?" America lifted his own hand and very gently pressed it against his brother's anus. Canada gasped. "You like that, huh?" He pushed the finger in and watched as the other blonde moaned loudly and fell forward to brace himself against the wall. America shoved another finger in to accompany the first one, smiling as Canada panted and moved his hips.

"Goddammit, just fuck me already, Al!" he cried suddenly. "I hate it when you tease."

America laughed. "You sure?"

"Yes!"

He removed his fingers then and turned his brother around. He mashed their lips together and pushed Canada against the wall. Canada wrapped his arms around his neck to deepen the kiss as America lifted the other's legs to wrap around his waist, before slowly pressing his cock inside. Canada broke the kiss, crying out softly.

"Sorry if it hurts, Matt," America whispered, beginning a rhythm. He reached a hand down to stroke Canada's erection.

"A-Al," he whimpered.

"Shh."

"God…feels so good..."

The American smiled. "Cum for me. C'mon. I know you can do it."

"No…don't…"

The blonde started sucking at his neck and moved his hand faster. "Cum in my hand…or am I gonna have to use my mouth instead?"

Canada panted heavily. "W-Whatever you want…"

"Heh, hold up." America tensed up in his thrusting before releasing inside of his brother. He then dropped to his knees in front of Canada and took the other's erect cock into his warm mouth.

"Oh my…god," Canada groaned. His legs were turning to jelly under him. America's tongue was licking and sucking and doing _amazing_ things. And then—

"Matthew?" a new voice echoed around the house and Canada's eyes shot open.

"Oh…Oh crap! Al, s-stop! It's Arthur! Stoooop!"

But it was as if his brother hadn't heard a word he said. In fact, he started sucking louder and licking longer, making Canada want to kick him and fuck him at the same time. He fisted his hands into America's hair, trying to make him stop.

"Matthew, where are you?"

"I-In the shower!" _Ohgodohgodohgod…! Don't come in here! Please don't come in here!_

He heard the door to the bathroom open and it was in that moment that Canada was glad he got talked into buying a shower curtain. He heard England walk inside. "There you are," he said. "I got worried when you didn't answer the door. Your bear let me in, thankfully."

"T-That's good," Canada replied, his eyes never leaving his brother's. If he didn't know any better, he'd think America was smirking at him. _You asshole! Stop sucking me off already!_

America ignored him and continued his delicate job of sucking on the head. Canada just about gave up right then and there, feeling his orgasm coming.

"So how much longer will you be in there?" England asked casually.

"U-Um…probably a few more minutes…"

"Ah. Well then I'll just—" He paused for a moment but Canada didn't really care why because just then America licked him _just right_ and he froze up, spilling his seed into his brother's mouth and opening his own mouth in a silent cry. Then reality hit and he realized England was still in the room. America got up off his knees, licking his lips and grinning like the stupid sonovabitch he was. "—Matthew, I didn't know you owned a bomber jacket."

_OH SHIT BALLS ON A MOOSE!_ "I...I borrowed it from Al."

"Really."

_He doesn't believe me, he doesn't believe me—_

"Y-Yeah."

_Please go, please go, just open the door and GO—_

"How stupid do you think I am, Matthew?"

Canada inwardly groaned.

"Well I dunno what Matt thinks, but _I_ think you're pretty stupid," America answered for him, turning off the water. He then pulled the curtain back with a smirk, watching as England's face turned red in frustration and embarrassment. Canada wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

"Alfred, what the bloody hell are you doing here?!"

"Just givin' Mattie some help," he winked.

"Help?" he repeated, his voice going higher. "You…You…"

America suddenly pulled Canada towards his chest and wrapped his arms around him possessively. He narrowed his eyes at the older nation. "He's _mine_," he said coolly. "So don't get any ideas."

"Al," Canada mumbled irritably.

England inhaled sharply before turning on his heel and leaving the room. "Well, that went well," America said pleasantly. He nuzzled his cheek against the other's.

Canada playfully hit his shoulder. "Thanks to you, I'll be mortified throughout our entire meeting today."

"Then my job is done."

"Idiot."

"You love me~"

Canada rolled his eyes then and kissed him. "Yes. Yes I do," he replied. "And I have absolutely no freaking idea why."


End file.
